The Last Battalion
by wtfareu
Summary: The Winter War didn't end over the sky's in Karakura. It continued and now ten years later the Gotei 13 is a shadow of its former self. Now as Aizen Invades the seretei, the shingami are forced to do the unthinkable. Retreat.
1. The Fall

**I do not own bleach any related property. That honor belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Review are welcome and appreciated, that being said, I happily except criticism.**

_If your going Through Hell_

_keep Going_

**Winston Churchill**

The white halls of Las Noches were practically barren. Only a few arrancar actually associated with one another, and even fewer actively sought company within their ranks. A feeling of distrust began to sprout among Aizen's army shortly after the first battle of Karakura town, when Aizen struck down the third espada, Tia harribel. Sosuke Aizen managed to regain Tia's trust, but only after he healed her and the rest of the arrancar with the still captured Orihime Inoue. Even now not a single espada enjoyed to be in the presence of Aizen, Ulquiorra was no exception.

The fourth espada stood in front of Aizen's throne room, his face revealed none of his unease. He raised his hands to announce his presence, but hesitated for a fraction of a second. For the first time in his unnaturally long life, Ulqoirra felt fear.

"Ulquiorra, you may enter," the soft voice of Aizen filtered through the door. Almost as if commanded, the doors opened on their own.

Ulquiorra walked briskly in the room in calm measured step's. "Lord Aizen, you commanded my presence" His eyes betrayed no emotions, even as he observed Aizen in his evolved form.

The man in question only smiled. "Ulquiorra, what a pleasure, you decided to join me." The king of Hueco Mundo walked past his espada, and stood in front of the door."Tell me my espada, what is the current state of soul society." Aizen's eyes revealed none of his thoughts, but still shown with malicious intent.

"All districts except Zaraki are under your rule, and have accepted you as their King. The last true hold out is the Seireitei itself" Ulquiorra briefly wondered why Aizen asked, the status of the war has been the same for nearly two months. Ever since the battle of Karakura, which admittedly was an embarrassing defeat, their forces have been crushing the shingami, and with Orihime as their "willing" Healer they were practically invincible.

"Excellent, just as I expected, but has their been any news of the Royal Guard?" Aizen seemed slightly concerned, but only slightly.

"No, they still are guarding the royal palace, just as you predicted my lord." The 4th espada's monotone voice didn't reveal the importance of the situation, then again, if his life depended on it, Ulqoirra would still be unfazed.

Aizen's smile widened and he rose both his hand's up, as if to congratulate himself."And what of the Seireitei, what is its current condition"

"Both the western and eastern walls have been destroyed, and most of the Seireitei is is in ruins. Only a handful of shinigami remain, and the rest appear to be retreating to an unknown location. As you ordered, for the last six months hollows have been using hit and run tactics to eliminate the defenses."

"Excellent, Ulquiorra! It appears as if everything is going perfectly." He walked up to the fourth, and put a hand over the hogykou in his own chest."You know what that means right."

"No my lord." Ulquiorra unconsciously backed away from his king.

"It means that it's time to end this war." Aizen's smile faded, and his hand reached for his zanpaktou."I want you to lead an expedition into the heart of soul society, you can bring any espada you wish, I don't care who." With a wave to the door, he dismissed his most loyal espada.

"Is there anything else my lord" He bowed low to his king.

"Yes, if you can, bring the captains back alive. If possible, I'll break them like I did to Orihime, they would make excellent cannon fodder against the royal guard after all." Even if he wanted to, Aizen had no desire to hide his smile.

"It will be done as you requested." He bowed then turned to walk away.

"Ulquiorra, I'll be in Seireitei shortly after you lead the invasion. I just need to take care of some things first.'

"If you don't mind me asking, what business will you be attending to."

"Remember Zaraki's insolence, well I still need to make the kings key, don't I?"

**…**

**24 hours later Seireitei**

**...**

Black smoke and ash filtered through the air. The burning ruins of the Seireitei sparked in the darkening sky. Hollows screeched in the distance, searching for prey. Above it all stood two figures. One man with spiky orange Hair and a White Haori, the number 5 is printed upon it. A Look of determination was set on his face. A zanpaktou the size of himself was strapped to his back. To his left, a raven haired girl with violet eyes. She wore the badge of a Lieutenant, a sword on her side was being gripped tightly, she was ready for the battles to come.

"Rukia, were leaving," The man said with the tone of authority one would expect from an Elite commander. As he spoke he turned to leave, not bothering to glimpse at the carnage behind him.

She turned her head towards his retreating figure, a look of shock crossed her features. "Ichigo, we can't leave, the Seireitei is burning. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Kyoraku, gave us an order. We are supposed to clear a rendezvous point. All Captains and lieutenants are to go into hiding in the world of the living. Every other shinigami has been giving one of two orders. Retreat beyond district 80 and wait for a signal, or stay and die." His hands balled into fists, the white of his knuckles showed.

"Why wasn't I told, Ichigo." The petite shinigami was practically shaking with rage, clear signs of stress became apparent on her face." Ichigo, I need to know, why wasn't I told!" She looked at Ichigo with despair. "Were condemning thousands of shinigami to their death. Do they even know their leaders and comrades are going to be hiding while they die!" The raven haired lieutenant marched straight to her friend, her eyes glared hard into her captain.

"Rukia, do you think I don't know." Ichigo Kurosaki looked at the women in front of him. His Haori billowed around him as he let go of some restitu. " I know that I'm condemning my friends to death by leaving and believe me I know how wrong it is." He turned from her suddenly and began to walk away. " but, I don't know what else to do." For the first time the gravity of the situation truly hit them. " If I stay what happens, I die, Aizen wins, the Seireitei falls, and all of this was for nothing." He gestured absentmindedly to the Seireitei." I'm not strong enough to beat Aizen, but I will be don't worry about that." He stood tall once again and forced a smile on his face, but it never reached his eyes. " Rukia until that day comes I need you to stay by my side. I can't and I wont lose anymore friends to that bastard Aizen." He couldn't help but growl out the last part.

She stared at him still distraught by what was about to happen. "Ichigo, I'm with you all the way." She also offered him smile, but like him it never reached her eyes.

They both stood together, empty smiles on their face.

A thought came to her mind after a second." Where are we retreating to, you never said." She seemed nervous, her violet eyes looked towards her captain for guidance.

He sighed, "We're not going to be in Soul Society." A look of despair crossed his face, but was quickly replaced by an unreadable mask.

Her violet eyes widened slightly. "Ichigo, you don't mean."

"Karakura Town, Urahara still has a base there."

With a startled look she began" Ichigo are you sure you haven't been there since"

"It's fine I always knew I would have to return eventually anyway," he interrupted. With a quick nod they stared at the ruins for a moment longer.

Both Captain and lieutenant left with a quick flash step.

As the City he learned to love over the years burned down around him he couldn't help, but smile. Ichigo knew he could do this. To him this wasn't the end it was the beginning, and he be damned before he let Aizen win this war.

**This is my first story and I would appreciate if anyone reviewed. Be it negative or positive. I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this story, and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. A meeting between two monsters

**I do not own bleach or any associated properties. That honor belongs to Tite Kubo I would like thank anyone who favorite this story it is appreciated. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, Grimmjow vs Zaraki was a fight I always wanted to see, so that helped.**

_We are not retreating - _

_we are advancing in another direction._

**Douglas Mcarthur**

**Recap:**

**Following 10 years of war Aizen orders Ulquiorra to lead a group of Espada to invade the Seretei. Meanwhile Aizen decides to head to Zaraki in order to construct the Kings Key. Ichigo Kurosaki and his Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki head off to clear a rendezvous point which will allow the captains of the Gotei to escape.**

The Seretei is in tatter's, not a single resident would be able to recognize the monstrosity it has become. The city was on fire, and even the flames of ryujin jakkao seemed cool in comparison. Not a single division was safe. Squad's 2,3,5,9, and 12 have already been wiped from existence. Most buildings have simply crumbled under the pressure of war. Worst yet, hollows roam practically uninhibited through the city, and even Menos class hollows have been spotted. Not even the decadent manors of nobles have survived the terrible onslaught. At least not the one's who stayed loyal.

Sadly over the ten years of war, dozens, upon dozens of noble families have betrayed soul society in the name of survival. Two of the Great Noble clans have now sworn allegiance to Aizen. Needless to say the Kuchiki's and Shihoins never even dreamed of betraying there beloved soul society. Even now the scion's of each noble family fought for their lives in an endless war. At least whats left of the families fought. Only a handful of Kuchiki's remained, and an even lower number of Shihoins were left alive.

**...**

**Squad 1 Central Chamber**

**...**

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the ruins of the Gotei's former command center, squad 1. He had been given the order to defend the place with his life, and he nearly gave it in his last battle. His shihakusho was in tatters, and behind him laid the corpse of a vanquished arrancar. The white haori on his back had a Six proudly printed across it, even while stained crimson. The Kuchiki head had received several cuts across his face, and was covered in blood. Not all of it his. He had also received several superficial wounds, such as a shallow cut across his chest.

The young lord once again surveyed the battlefield, purposely ignoring the vanquished opponent behind him. He was in the old squad 1 meeting hall, at least what was left of it. The throne of the captain commander was just a shallow crater, and the white wall's have been covered in scorch marks. The place brought back pleasant memories surprisingly, he never though he would miss sitting in on Yamamoto's hour long lectures.

Turning away from the past, he viewed the whole of Seretei and sighed. They were losing, that much was clear. He figured the gotei wouldn't be able to hold out for long, but he was hoping for a little bit more time. It became clear to him that they would have to retreat early on, four years ago to be precise. The first time Aizen's forces reached the 1st district. From that point on he knew they were fighting a losing battle. He wasn't as hopeful as the other captains, and he believed that the war at home was already lost, but he never doubted Aizen's eventual fall, until now anyway.

"Lost in thought, Kuchiki taicho."

While startled, he kept his composure and turned to the intruder.

As Byakuya took in the mans appearance, he was shocked at what he saw. Captain Komamura stood, a distance away Zanpaktou in hand. He was no longer wearing his haori and his Shihakusho was ripped and bloodied. He had several long and deep cuts across his torso. His fur was matted and seemed to be wet with something. Byakuya briefly wondered if his fellow captain was knocked into stream, but dismissed such thoughts.

Not bothering to answer his question Kuchiki began, " Did the Head Captain give the word to retreat yet." His grey eyes never leaving the scene around him.

"No not yet, Kurosaki was given the order to clear the rendezvous point," Komamura's head nodded as he spoke. He took a moment to look around before continuing, " You should know" He hesitated before continuing. "Rukia is with Kurosaki, if there's a situation she may not be"

"Shes grown Strong," He interrupted, for the first time since the other Captain arrived, Byakuya truly looked at Komamura.

He fidgeted slightly under the cool glare, " I know, but after everything that happened."

"Does the Soutaicho have any new orders," Byakuya said, once again interrupting Komamura.

"He wants you to gather all of the Lieutenants, he has decided its time they know of our plan"

With a barely perceptible nod, Captain Kuchiki was gone in a flash of shunpo. Leaving Komamura to his thoughts.

**...**

**Cemetery located just outside Squad 2**

**...**

In front of a large shrine stood two figures. One tall man who wore a white haori on his back. The number 1 boldly printed upon it. Next to him stood a short black haired women who was wearing glasses. She also had a lieutenant badge on her arm.

Shunsui Kyoraku was tired. For the last nine years he has been leading the Gotei 13 in a losing effort. The once strong and proud leader of all soul reapers, now stood a broken and battered man. Everyday since the death of his Mentor he wished things could have gone differently.

Now as he looked at the Seireitei, and saw the place he swore to protect covered in fire he wanted to cry. Just looking made his eyes wet with tears, and as he looked at the shrine in front of him he could only think of doing one thing. Apologizing. For losing the war, for not being powerful enough, and not being the commander the shinigami needed him to be. In his mind he failed when everyone needed him most.

"Captain is it time to sound the order" Spoke a calm and gentle voice.

Shunsui turned to his lieutenant. She almost seemed scared of his answer. "Depends where are the other Captains Nanoe." He was unable to keep the depression out of his voice.

Not missing a beat she responded, " Captain Kurosaki is heading to rendezvous point to make sure its clear. I just told Captain Kommaura to tell Captain Kuchiki he is in charge of gathering the lieutenants. The other captains are currently charged with protecting the rest of Seireitei until the remaining soul reapers and citizens can get into hiding sir."

"Then don't sound the order. Not yet anyway we need to make sure all the soul reapers can get into hiding first." He sighed, "But, I suppose we should get into position anyway Nanoe, you should know its one of my favorites," He said with a rather perverted smirk.

"Captain how can you say that at a time like this," she said hitting him with the book she carried around. On the inside she wasn't angry. She was honestly just happy he was acting like his old self again.

"Relax I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he said with the same smile still plastered on his face.

"Nanoe do you think were doing the right thing," As he spoke his throat tightened, uncontrollably. Shunsui looked at her desperately, hoping that she would agree with his decision.

"Of course Soutaicho" She said and her voice softened as she spoke.

He smiled at her, he just couldn't help it. The world was crashing down around them, yet her loyalty never wavered.

After a moment the Head Captain looked back at the destruction surrounding him and sighed. The Head Captain took one last look at the shrine in front of him and spoke."I suppose you won't be getting me out of this one Jūshirō". Blinking away the tears in his eyes he and his lieutenant both turned to the Seireitei one last time. After a moment they began to walk away.

...

**Squad 5 Courtyard**

**...**

In the ruins of squad 5 a man stood. He had short spiky blue hair and a hollow mask on the right side of his face. He was wearing a white hakama with a white jacket and an upturned collar. A violent smirk was spread across his face. Standing across from him was a monstrous man who towered above the competition. He had long Black hair that went past his shoulders. He also had a scar going down the left side of his face and an eye patch on the right side. The man wore a ripped haori with the number 11 on the back. A psychotic grin was plastered on his face.

"So you're the legendary Kenpachi Zaraki," Grimmjow began. He couldn't help but Grin at the much larger man in front of him .

"You know I heard you beat Nnoitra back at the start of the war, so you better give me a good fight" If even possible his grin widened further. "But that was back when only Ulquiorra had a Second resurrection."The cocky smile on his face widened and he twirled his blade in his hand "I cant help, but wonder if you'll even be worth the effort it took to." Grimmjow was forced to jump back from a blade that glided inches from his face.

"Is that all your gonna do, talk." The grin on Kenpachi's face put Grimmjows to shame. "Here we are surrounded by death, yet all you can do is boast about how strong you are. If you're really so powerful prove it. So I can either cut you down and move on, and I can fight against an opponent worth mentioning. Or we fight till only one of us can stand, " As he finished his statement Kenpachi reached up and ripped off his Eye patch. The explosion of reiatsu rocked the landscape of squad 5, dust and debris made way for arguably the most dangerous soul reaper in existence. "I don't have time to waste on weaklings so prove your worth my time" Kenpachi's smile never leaving his face.

Grimmjow faltered for a moment, but only a moment. "Is that all I was expecting more from you. I'm disappointed captain " After another moment past and he cried, "Grind Pantera"

In a blue flash of reiatsu, his appearance changed drastically. He was now covered with what appeared to be white armor, and claws grew on his hands and feet. His once short hair now extended along his back and his teeth sharpened as well. The most obvious change though was his unbelievably powerful spiritual pressure.

He Gave one last smirk before lunging at Kenpachi claws aimed for his throat.

Raising his blade, Kenpachi caught his opponets clawed hand, and extended his left hand outward, aiming a punch to his opponents face.

Grimmjow deftly dodged the blow, jumped back, and aimed a kick to Zaraki's ribs with every ounce of his considerable strength.

The sound of the impact was deafening as Kenpachi's ribs cracked under the pressure. The 11th division captain only chuckled in response before slamming his blade down on his opponents claws again. This time the force of the blow pushed the espada back. As soon as Grimmjow moved away he was forced to jump back again as Kenpachi's nameless zanpakuto connected where he once stood. With another lunge Kenpachi was able to hit Grimmjow full force across his chest. The force of Kenpachi's blow knocked him into through a nearby wall.

The Captain of squad 11 wiped off his blade before he began to walk away. "You're all talk espada." Examining his zanpaktou in his hand as he spoke." If you see the one they call Barragan, tell him I'm coming for him. He took something from me, and I've been meaning to get it back."

As Grimmjow stood unsteadily he wiped the blood from his face and examined the cut across his chest. He smiled and bared his teeth before saying" Not bad you actually might be a challenge."

"Oh you can still walk, not bad for a weakling" The Kenpachi spoke sounding almost bored.

"Weak huh" A cocky smile began to appear on Grimmjows face. "Will see about that won't we. Segunda Etapa."

...

**Squad 9 Courtyard**

**...**

"Is that Captain Zaraki's energy," Shuhei Hisagi spoke, his voice wavered slightly.

"I Think so, but who's he fighting," Renji said looking towards the direction of the battle."

"Do you think he'll be okay," Hisagi spoke again.

"Of course he will ken-chan won't lose to any arrancar," This time the voice of a little girl rang out.

As the other lieutenants looked towards Yachiru, who decided that Hisagi's head was a nice place to sit, they were pulled out of their stupor by a baritone voice.

"Renji, Hisagi can I trust you on a mission." Byakuya's calm voice broke up the thoughts of the lieutenants.

"Of course, Captain what do you need," Renji managed to say despite his nervousness.

"Can I trust you to retrieve the rest of the lieutenants." The look on his face dared them to challenge him.

"Of course captain, but what are you going to do" This time Hisagi spoke.

" I'm going to assure that we don't lose any more captains to reckless behavior." After a moment of thought he added, " At this point we can't afford to lose anyone." A second later he disappeared and headed towards the nearby battle.

"Hey Renji" Shuuhei spoke

"Yeah" The red head spoke ignoring the little girl who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Your captain scares the crap outta me."

"Yeah he does that."

...

**Squad 5**

The explosion of reiatsu that came from Grimmjow immobilized every non seated soul reaper in the area. Just like his reiatsu Grimmjows appearance once again changed. The sixth espada's teeth extended significantly, his front canines practically reached his chin. The claws on his hands and feet took on a darker color and appeared to be sharper. Each one also gained at least an inch of length. The armor he received from his last transformation had a blue tint to it now and his chest was left bare. The hair on the back of his head extended and now reached down past his waist.

"Are you ready Captain" He spoke with a now raspy voice. Kenpachi's only visible response was to put both raise his zanpaktou. Grimmjow glared at his opponent before once again lunging towards the captain.

Claws and blades once again clashed for supremacy, this time nethier could gain an edge.

Grimmjow swiped his claws outwards, and zaraki caught it with his blade. Grinning the sixth espada spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Cero"

The blue energy beam slammed into the Kenpachi, and knocked him clear off his feet. Th blast nearly shot a whole through his chest, and he was lucky to only receive third degree burns.

Kenpachi laid on the ground before getting to his feet. When he did the Sexta immediately used sonido to appear before Kenpachi. He delivered an axe kick across the captains face. And delivered a combination of punches across his body. With each strike more cuts appeared on his opponent.

To the sextas shock , Kenpachi grabbed grimmjows foot before slamming him on to the floor. The dazed espada barely had time to move as the captain swung his blade down towards his head. Moving away just in time the Sixth espada did the only thing he could think of.

"Cero" After a moment of thought, the espada released dozens of more blasts to the captains location and smiled.

As the dust settled Kenpachi Zaraki stood. His haori gone and so was the entire top half of his shihakusho. Despite the blood pouring from his body and the cuts and bruises that covered every visible part of his body. He did the unthinkable, he smiled and then he laughed.

"You know you're not bad kid, what did you say your name." The smile on his face never fading despite the blood spilling past his lips as he spoke.

Suddenly unsure of himself the arrancar began," Grimmjow the sixth espada"

"Only the sixth huh" after a moment he spoke again" I couldn't possibly let myself be beaten by someone so weak, now could I."

Not giving him time to answer he disappeared with shunpo and reappeared in front of Grimmjow. He then slammed his zanpaktou as hard as he could against the sexta. The espada strained against the blow with all his might. He was so focused that he didnt even notice the kick heading towards his abdomen.

The sound of ribs breaking was music to Kenpachi's ears. While the only thing the espada heard was a faint ringing in his ears. Not giving him a chance to recover the captain slammed his blade into the espadas waiting claws. This time the force of his blow sent a crack down Grimmjows claws.

Jumping back the espada released another cero towards the captain only for it be batted aside.

Sending another Cero forward it was once again batted aside, but this time not by Kenpachi. Another man stood in between them. He was pale skinned. Had long black hair and his piercing emerald eyes were focused on Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow allowing yourself to be defeated by such trash, I suppose I should have expected as much from you" The fourth espada stood in between them. Green eyes surveying the battle that took place. He was already in his resurrection. Large bat wings spread out across his back.

The sixth espada struggled to stand before saying " I have this handled Ulquiorra and I'm busy if you haven't noticed. So why don't you go back to kissing Aizen's ass."

Ignoring his fellow espada he began to walk towards the still standing captain. "So you beat Grimmjow, I must say you don't look like much."

The grin on his face spread " Why don't you find out espada you're all the same to me anyway." On the inside he was slightly worried he knew he could beat Grimmjow from the moment he saw him. He was pretty sure he could beat this one to, but he wasn't sure if he could beat them both at the same time. Frankly he just didn't want Yachiru growing up alone.

" You're lucky lord Aizen wants you alive or you would already be dead," The fourth espada spoke as he took a step closer.

"What since when," The blue haired arrancar spoke, Sounding legitimately confused.

"He told us last meeting, I'm sure you would have known if you actually listened to the meetings."

"He also informed you that your target was Captain Komamura. This captain was deemed too powerful for you to handle"

Before either espada could speak any further they were interrupted by a fourth presence. Grimmjow looked shocked, Ulquiorra looked on impassively, and kenpachi simply grinned.

"Kuchiki, nice of you to join us"

**...**

**Thank you for reading this far. Once again any reviews (Good or Bad) would be appreciated I also accept any suggestions.**


	3. A Hopeless start

**Thanks to anyone who followed or favorite this story. I don't own Bleach or any related properties**

_Many things are not as they seem: _

_The worst things in life never are._

**Jim Butcher**

Recap: Ulquiorra Launches an Invasion of the Seretei at the bequest of Aizen, while Aizen creates the kings key out of the residents of Zaraki. The battle for the Seretei has begun and Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki meet Ulqoirra and Grimmjow on the battlefield. At the same time Ichigo Kurosaki and His Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki head off to clear an escape point.

_**...**_

**Squad 5 Courtyard**

_**...**_

"_Kuchiki, nice of you to join us."_

As soon as the words left Zaraki's mouth a brief chuckle escaped his throat.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at his fellow captain, and gave the briefest of nods. The squad six captain turned to the espada, his grey eyes zeroed on Ulquiorra. "What is it you said before I arrived here?"

Ulquiorra looked at the new captain with the utmost apathy. His green eyes gazed on the new arrival for a minute before he spoke. "What do you mean, Captain?"

"You said that the blue-haired one's target was Captain Komamura. What could you possibly mean by that?" As Byakuya spoke, his voice lowered. The tension in the air was thick, but neither group was sure what to do about it.

The espada only raised an eyebrow. "Were you watching us? I must admit, I didn't even sense you."

Kenpachi spoke up for the first time since Kuchiki started his investigation. "Don't avoid the question, Espada. Do you mean to tell us that all the captains are being targeted?" He gripped his zanpaktou tighter, the golden reiatsu surrounding him only seemed to increase.

"It appears I revealed too much," said Ulquiorra calmly, unperturbed. "No matter. Half of your forces have likely been slaughtered by now."

Both captains were shocked to their core. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, his thoughts immediately drifted towards Rukia. Kenpachi Zaraki let out a farrow grow and shouted. "You son of a bitch, If Yachiru has scratch on her I'll ." Kenpachi wasted little time, in a matter of moments he had his zanpaktou drawn and was heading towards both espada. Before he could get close, Byakuya flashed in between the captain and the espada. Both captains were interrupted by a loud cackle.

"I'm sorry. It's just-two captains sitting and crying like brats is too funny," Grimmjow said, an unhealthy grin on his face.

Kenpachi headed towards Grimmjow, but he paused as Byakuya Kuchiki spoke.

"Bankai." The Kuchiki lord dropped his blade into the ground as he said this. Dozens upon dozens of blades rose up in its place, and surrounded him on either side.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ulquiorra raised a brow at the display, but responded in equal measure.

"Segunda Etapa"

**…**

**Squad 10 Barracks**

**...**

Captain Hitsugaya walked along the 10th Division barracks with a frown. With the majority of his squad evacuated, it was practically empty. "Matsumoto, do you recognize that reiatsu."

The lieutenant in question looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Of course, taicho. That's Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho"

"I know that Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, scowling. "I mean the people they're fighting."

"Oh." The lieutenant hesitated. "Well, that makes more sense." Matsumoto frowned in concentration, focusing on the flicker of reiatsu she could sense near Kuchiki and Kenpachi's. "I can't pinpoint it...but they feel like Arrancar."

"Not only that, but I believe that those are the two Kurosaki fought in Hueco Mundo," he spoke with an air of unprecedented concern. For a mere second he was lost in deep thought. "Come, Matsumoto, we need to help them," said Hitsugaya finally.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both members of Squad 10 visibly jumped and turned to the intruder.

The smile on Nnoitra Gilga face would have terrified most Soul Reapers; Toshiro Hitsugaya was not most soul reapers.

The captain had drawn his zanpakutou in a split second, reflexes honed after a decade of fighting the Arrancar. "Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he shout, muscle memory overtaking him.

The ice dragon smashed square into the Fifth Espada, freezing his feet to the ground and leaving his arms pinned to his sides. The 10th Squad captain immediately flashed to the Espada's location and angled his blade toward the monster's throat.

Matsumoto flashed behind the frozen Espada, her own zanpakuto drawn to the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't have lowered your guard, Espada." As hitsugaya spoke, the temperature dropped several degrees, and clouds began to form around their location.

"You know, I heard that you were the level headed one," Nnoitra began contemplatively, "but I can see not that that's bullshit." And his face morphed into a cruel grin. He began in a taunting tone, "So is that all you got, _Hitsugaya-taicho_? Because I doubt that blade could even cut me." Nnoitra regarded the Captain with all the hubris of a Kuchiki lord. He let them fall into a silence.

Then: "I'm getting tired of this crap! You gonna do something with that sword of yours or not?"

Hitsugaya tensed and pressed the blade of his sword to the creature's neck, hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't.

Nnoitra began to cackle, a cold, pungent noise, sharp and icy like the sound of icicles shattering against the ground in winter. It plunged Hitsugaya's chilled blood to sub-zero temperatures.

"I have never met a creature or monster as presumptuous as you," the captain growled. "What makes you think I plan on killing you here? There are a lot of questions I have and you're gonna answer every single one." The clear sound of disdain in his voice did little to dampen the Espada's mood.

"Oh, well I guess I can't let that happen." With a trivial amount of effort on his part, Nnoitra broke free of his icy bonds. His hand shot towards Matsumoto faster than she or her captain could react.

The sound of Rangiku's zanpakutou dropping from her hand clanged and echoed in Hitsugaya's ears even as he whirled around and shouted her name. The sound of her strangled grasps as the Espada's hands worked around her throat was gut wrenching.

With little thought, Captain Hitsugaya slashed his sword with all his might at Nnoitra's throat. To his utter shock no wound appeared whatsoever. The only blood that was drawn came from his own two hands.

"Poor Hitsugaya-taicho," Nnoitra cooed, voice like cough syrup. "So focused with what's being choked to death in one hand you forgot I had a zanpakutou in the other." And with the all the sanity of a psychiatric patient, the Fifth Espada struck his zanpaktou towards the captain.

Captain Hitsugaya fell backwards, Matsumoto cried out, Nnoitra laughed.

**…**

**Squad 7 Captains office**

**...**

Komamura was in his office, at least what was left of it. There was a hole on one side of the roof that encompassed the entire left side of the building. The door was also blown away and ashes were all that remained.

He looked around despairingly, "Iba, where are you? We have to go meet the head captain."

After a moment of silence the captain sighed and began looking for the lieutenant. Searching his barracks ,he soon realized Iba wasn't the only one missing.

With nothing more than a tempered sighed, the captain began searching through the once immaculate barracks. Things were quiet in Squad 7, actually entirely to quiet. Before he left to talk to Captain Kuchiki the squad was a scene of activity. All Soul Reapers who weren't sent into hiding were working rigorously. They were preparing for the battle that would inevitably reach their gates. Now however, Squad 7 was quiet. Not a soul could be seen or felt in the entirety of the compound.

With troubled thoughts going through his mind the captain raced through the barrack. He soon spotted another Shinigami. "Soldier, what's going on? Were we attacked?" Komamura barked.

Instead of answering, the Shinigami gave a dad stare to his superior, then just disappeared in a flash.

Shocked by his subordinate's actions, Komamura took off after him.

**...**

**Squad 3**

**...**

In the middle of the now defunct Squad 3, over 300 soul reapers stood in a row. A second later, a new shinigami from squad 7 got in line with them, followed shortly by an angry captain of Squad seven.

"What's going on?" The indignation in his voice would be evident to anyone listening.

Without a comment, Lieutenant Iba walked towards his captain. He didn't say a word as he walked forward.

"Iba are you alright? Where's the enemy?"

The captain of squad seven did not react when Lieutenant Iba got closer, but as his long term friend swung his blade through his right hand he roared.

"What's the meaning of this Iba?! Don't tell me you've turned into a traitor like that bastard Aizen!"

"Have you still not figured it out, Captain of Squad 7, Komamura Sajin?" Zommari spoke as he stepped from the shadows.

**…**

**Forest directly under Sōkyoku Hill**

**...**

Ichigo Kurosaki was not having a good day. In fact one could argue that this may have been the worst day of his life since the death of his sisters Yuzu and Karin. They could also argue further that his current situation reminded him actually of that day seven years ago, when it all truly began.

When Ichigo wasn't fast enough. When Yuzu and karin were cut down by an unnamed hollow in front of a disturbed Isshin. When he turned his back on his own humanity, and became colder and more ruthless than Byakuya and Kenpachi could ever be. It took him four years and more dead friends then he could count for him to become a semblance of his former self. He couldn't help but think of the friends he lost in that time period: Chad, Uryu, Kukaku, Ganju, Ukitake, Shinji, Tatsuki, Love, Lisa, Kensai, Retsu, Soifon, Gin, Yamamoto, Isshin, and oh so many more

Now Ichigo looked down at the body of Rukia Kuchiki, he did something he hadn't done in over 20 years. Captain Kurosaki, the fearless leader of Squad 5, the only man to fight Aizen one on one and tell the tale, the man that enemies and allies alike feared because of his power, broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry- I'm so damn sorry Rukia."

To her credit Rukia looked more worried then confused. "What the hell Ichigo! I'm fine, get up!"

Seemingly oblivious, the captain of Squad five continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...Damnit! Goddamnit!" He crashed his fists into his head. The tears never stopped streaming down his face. "Why! Just why does this have to continue! Goddamnit it, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Kukaku, Ganjin"-Ichigo's voice paled to a whisper-"goddammit goddammit! I failed you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!"

"Ichigo, snap outta of it. I'm fine we have to go." Rukia took his hands in hers but he ripped them out.

"It's a shame. I thought you would have figured it out by now, Rukia."

That voice, the one she heard in every single nightmare she claimed she didn't have, the voice that ruined her life. She visibly paled as she turned towards him hesitantly. Tears threatened to break through her violet eyes.

"I'm disappointed, personally. I thought Kurosaki would be much harder to break." The soothing sound of Aizen's voice did nothing to stop Rukia from falling on her knees in despair.

**I would appreciate if anyone commented or reviewed. Thanks especially to Mercury Teardrops who beta read this chapter.**


	4. Clashing Blades

**I do not own bleach in any way shape or form. I appreciate anyone who followed/favorite this story. Any reviews are also appreciated either good or bad, and suggestions are welcome.**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Recap: The Captains and Lieutenants Continue to square off against one another, Byakuya vs Ulqoirra, Kenpachi vs Grimmjow, Hitsugaya Vs Nnoitra, and Zommari vs Kommaura. **

_One life Is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it_

_But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, _

_that is a fate more terrible then dying._

_Joan of Arc_

**...**

**Squad 10 Barracks**

**...**

Nnoitra smirked as he saw the young Captain fall back. The smirk never left his face as turned to the captains captive Lieutenant. "So what should I do with you?" He let his grip loosen around her neck, she fell to the floor.

"Taicho..." Her eyes stared at the prone body on the floor, tears threatened to break free. First Gin dies, then Izuru, and now her captain. He couldn't be dead, could he? She refused to believe it, she waited for him to get up, after all he would, right? Closing her eyes tight, she refused to look at her defeated captain any longer.

"Is that all you're gonna say." Nnoitra was legitimately disappointed, he hoped for a bit more fun, both from the fight and the grieving lieutenant. He frowned, and raised his blade over the girl. He prepared to finish off squad's tens leadership, but was distracted by a slight shift in reiatsu in the air.

He turned to where the captain once laid, but he wasn't there. A dragon of ice crashed into the fifth espada before he could react. Nnoitra was being pushed back several feet, but refused to fall down. As soon as he righted himself a second blast of ice knocked him cleanly off his feet.

Hitsugaya was injured, that much was true, but far from dead. A large amount of blood dripped from his chest, but he could still fight for now. "Get up Rangiku!" He stumbled a bit as he walked over to her. " He wont be down for long, and I need you at your best!"

Staring wide eyed at her captain she spoke "taicho?"

He stared back."Matsumoto, enough slacking," his voice while stern, almost sounded like he was making a joke.

Her eyes widened slightly, did her taicho make a joke? Ignoring it for now she stood up, grabbed her zanpakuto, and shouted, " Growl Haineko!" Her blade disappeared in cloud of dust and her white reiatsu flowed around her.

Nnoitra broke out of his icy prison a second later, no visible damage was on his body. " I thought you died." The frown on his face changed to a frenzied gin. " Maybe, this wont blow after all" He launched himself at the pair.

He found his blow blocked by the injured taicho. Matsumoto tried in vain to cut him with Haineko's shikai.

"Cero" blasting out from his tongue a cero blew away hainekos ashes.' "You still can't cut me!" Proving his point he allowed hitsugaya's blade to hit his torso, and raised his own blade above the captain.

Dodging the strike hitsugaya saw an opening. " I dont need to." Using his shikai he once shot the espada with an incredible amount of ice. Using the opening, he jumped back. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" His reiatsu exploded around him. And ice began to pour from his right hand. It expanded all the way to his back forming two wings and a tail. Standing in all his glory, he flew towards the espada.

"Ha, you think thats enough" Planning to swing his blade towards the captain he found it intercepted by a struggling matsumoto. Before he could react, hitsugaya was upon him.

The blade impacted the arrancars right shoulder, and cut through it like butter. Moving quickly the young captain immediately sliced the espadas chest.

The shock Nnoitra was feeling was palpable to the pain. Groaning and trying to recover, he was interrupted again by Captain Hitsugaya's booming voice.

"Sennans Hyoro" Ice pillars surrounded the arrancar and slammed into him from all sides.

**…**

**Squad 5 barracks**

**...**

Immeasurable quantities reiatsu emanated from squad 5, the power to destroy came from all inside.

On one side stood, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi zaraki. Byakuya's, Bankai flew freely in the air. Its pedals danced to a song of death. To Byakuya's right side was, Kenpachi Zaraki. While Injured he still stood strong, golden reiatsu flowed from his body.

On the other side of battlefield stood two espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The former stood tall, bat wings sprouted from his spine, and the feeling of despair filled the hearts of anyone in his presence. The latter grinned maniacally, he was bleeding still, but his power was noticeable to anyone who saw him.

Ulquiorra broke the silence. "I suppose it would be too much to hope you come quietly?" Ulquiorra, walked towards the shinigami, but stopped a few feet off. "I would prefer not to fight. Lord Aizen, wants you alive after all."

" Not wanting to fight, ha, what kinda monster are you." Kenpachi simply grinned, that and pointed his blade towards the espada. He turned his head towards his fellow captain and spoke, "stay outta this one, Kuchiki, there mine" He launched himself at Ulquiorra, but was intercepted by grimmjow.

"Your mine Zaraki" Laughing, he tried to pierce Zaraki's flesh with his claws"

Zaraki, caught the claws with his name less zanpaktou, then knocked the Sexta back with a well placed kick. After a moment of thought he hit grimmjow hard across the chest. While his claws caught the brunt of the strike he was still knocked clear across squad fives compound. " Stay back Grimmjow. Deal with Kuchiki if you want, but you're not worth my time" He once again launched himself at 4th espada, this time he reached his target.

Seeing the blade Ulquiorra dodged ." Trash, your not worth the effort." He dodged the blade effortlessly and prepared to stab him with his whip like tail. Before he could he felt it get sliced to pieces, by thousands of pink petals. His eyes widened slightly before turning to Byakuya. "Cero" he turned to captain Zaraki as well and fired another Cero. The bolts of energy forced Byakuya to flash away, but Zaraki was to close to doge. He was overrun and blasted across the chest and forced back a great distance.

**…**

**Squad 6 Courtyard**

**...**

Grimmjow stood up a bit shaky, but otherwise unfazed. "That damn bastard, not worth his time I'll show him" He failed to notice the green cero heading in his direction. He also failed to notice that the Captain of the 11th was being blasted away by said cero. He turned his head just in time to see himself be overtaken by the blast.

Both grimmjow and Zaraki were knocked threw squad 5 all the way to squad 6. The few shinigami that were still there ran to get out of the way of the two captain class warriors.

Kenpachi was the first to getup. " That son of a" A blue cero blasted across his body courtesy of Grimmjow.

Smoke came from grimmjows outstretched, he quickly got off the ground and prepared for Kenpachi's response.

"You know that tickled." He still stood as smoke from the blast filtered around his body. " At least compared to the other guy."

"You know, you're really pissing me off, Kenpachi" He cracked his neck as he spoke. " I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your ass"

"I would like to see you try" He began a slow paced walk to the sexta. " and I do mean that, if you don't I'm gonna cut you in half."

The blue haired arrancar seemed to ponder that for a moment." I guess, I can't let that happen." He spread his claws out in anticipation. "Desgarrion" Blue riestu came from his hands. Pure reishi came from his claws. The reishi composed itself into a long sharp blade.

"Not bad, kid, but that aint gonna be enough" One of the claws slashed clear across his chest. Crimson blood poured outwards to the ground.

**...**

**Squad 5 Barracks**

**...**

Byakuya Landed on top of one of squad fives many buildings, he tried in vain to spot the fourth espada. He looked over and spotted the green cero that had overtaken his Comrade, and was blasting into his division. He was grtting ready to block the blast when a calm voice interrupted him.

"You should stay focused Kuchiki."

Ignoring his comrade who was just blasted away, Byakuya pointed his hand towards the espada. "Hado 4 Byakurai." White Lightning shot from his hand towards Ulquiorra.

Outstretching his hand, Ulqoirra aimed to catch the blast. He was successful, but only partially as it still burned his right hand. "Interesting, that stung a little" Without an ounce of hesitation the espada simply ripped his arm off, and waited for his regeneration to take effect. " You must know that its pointless to fight me, at least at your level." He swished his regenerated tail back and forth. " Aizen wants you alive, and I would hate to disobey my lord, but be aware I may accidentally crush you if you resist, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You assume that I would give up If you were more powerful than me." His blades circled around him. "Even if you could defeat me, I still wouldn't allow myself to give up. To be a Shinigami, one must never give in to insurmountable odds, even in the face of certain annihilation. I am a captain of the Gotei 13, and the head of one of the great noble houses. Only when my broken body lies at your feet will I give in. My pride as Shinigami will not allow me to falter even for a moment, so come strike me down if you think yourself able espada."

" I suppose I will just have to crush your foolish pride then Captain." Ulquiorra raised his hands in front of him. A green spear rose in his hands. " Don't dodge this captain if you do, I fear what will happen to your precious Soul Society."

**…**

**Squad 3 Barracks**

**...**

Zommari stood a distance away from, Captain Komamura. The 8th espada, had hundreds of eyes around his body, a symptom of his second resurrection. Every one of his numerous eyes controlled one of the hundreds of shinigami in the area.

Komamura stood across from him, blood poured from his right arm. The hand was cleanly severed, courtesy of Lieutenant iba.

"Are you alright, Captain Komamura, I hope you can still fight." Every one of his eyes looked down upon the captain. " I assume you know who I am, that is assuming that your fellow captain reported my existence."

"Zommari Leroux, 7th espada, Captain Kuchiki told me you have the power to control others using your eyes." Komamura looked at the controlled shinigami with hate . " Zommari you'll pay for what you did to my men!"

Ignoring the captain, Zommari spoke, "Captain Kuchiki, so thats his name? I have to admit I was curious, but no matter, I'll take care of him after this battle. Tell me Captain, how do you feel about fighting your own men?

The captain growed out his response, "Fight me yourself, Zommari"

"Why bother?" He snapped his fingers, and before Komamura could react he was surrounded.

…

Aizen smiled at his prey. Rukia, was still stuck in place and, Ichigo was still under his complete control. He glance quickly at Ichigo before speaking. " It's amazing that you all lasted this long, I commend you, but be aware that you never had a chance. From the very beginning this war was mine to win. Soon the infamous Squad Zero will be crushed under my heel, then the soul king, but thats the future and fortunately for you you won't see it" He raised his blade to finish off his hypnotised enemy. Rukia could never stop his blade and Ichigo didn't know it was coming.

Crimson blood rained from an open wound, Aizen's open wound. A blade pierced his chest the origin from his own shadow.

" Urahara-san was right, Aizen sama." Shunsui's, smirked at his enemy. " you do let your guard down."


	5. Titans Clash

**New chapter took me forever to write, and I'm still not truly happy with it. I would appreciate any comments or reviews negative or positive, don't care. Along with any suggestions. Think's to anyone who favorite or followed..**

**Obviously I do not own Bleach**

**Recap:**

**To Give**** anything less then your best **

**is to sacrifice a Gift**

**Steve Prefontaine**

**...**

**Squad 10 Barracks**

Captain Hitsugaya watched Hyōrinmaru's Ice pillars close in on Nnoitra from every conceivable direction. The espada was trapped, at least for now. He turned to his Lieutenant. "Matsumoto, we have to go now!" His voice was urgent, and he sounded to be on the verge of panic.

"Captain, what's going on, is something wrong?" While much calmer then Captain Hitsugaya, she sounded just as worried.

"Remember the fight we sensed earlier, Kuchiki, and Zaraki were involved." He spoke as quickly as he could, but his eyes kept darting to Nnoitra's prison." We thought that it was an isolated incident, but now sense the reiatsu in the air. Fights are breaking out all over, it seems even the Head Captain has gotten involved!" He looked in the general direction of Shunsui's reiatsu."Even we have been engaged in combat. If we don't do something soon there won't be anyone left."

Blue eyes stared at her captain, shock was evident. " You don't think they can possibly beat us all, do you, Taicho?"

Before he could answer, an explosion of reiatsu caught them off guard. Ice fell from the sky in broken pieces, Nnoitra was free. The espada was in his first release state, a scythe like blade was in everyone of his hands.

"Not bad, _taicho_" The mocking tone in voice wasn't lost on Hitsugaya, but the captain was also a bit too pissed to care. "I'm impressed you could trap me, but it wont happen again." He launched himself towards the duo.

Hitsugaya raised his sword in preparation, but realized who the true target was too late.

Matsumoto's arms strained under the pressure from the attack. A second blow from the espada, knocked her clear off her feet and into a wall. Crashing through she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro flashed in front of her, raising his blade to protect her" He growled as he yelled," What kind of coward are you, you can't even focus on the man you're fighting!"

"I'm focusing on the brats that keep trying to kill me, now quit your moaning and see if you can cut me in my resurrection" He launched himself, this time at the captain.

Sparks flew as there blades collided. Hitsugaya struggled under the espadas immense strength. He ducked under one of the espada's blades and struck out towards Nnoitra's chest.

Blocking Hitsugaya's blade with one scythe, Nnoitra raised his other scythes to cut the taicho.

Hitsugaya ducked his head just in time, he attempted to sweep his opponents legs out from under him, but the espada jumped above him. He raised all four of his scythes to strike the Captain.

A man appeared in front of Nnoitra, landing a kick square in the center of chis chest.

"Now, who the hell are you?" Immediately getting up, Nnoitra looked at the man impatiently.

The man threw a scythe at Nnoitra and forced him to dodge. "Really, Is that all you got?"

Shuhei didn't answer, his only visible response was to tug on the chain in his hand. Kazeshini second blade came back to his master. Its scythe went straight through one of Nnoitra's left arms first. Shuhei caught the blade in his hand and jumped back.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?" He looked at his superior with a raised brow.

"Matsumoto needs help!" He was concerned about his lieutenant." Not only that, but I'm not sure we can take him, He was able to fend off my Bankai."

"It doesn't matter now, were all here to help." Shuehei smirked

Captain Hitsugaya wanted to ask who, but he knew the answer a moment later when the majority of lieutenants flashed into the battle. Hitsugaya had backup, and it came in the shape of Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, Isane Kotetsu, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Momo Hinamori.

Every Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, barring Rukia Kuchiki was about to battle, and even then Hitsugaya want confident of their odds.

…

Ulquiorra Schiffer held the green lance in both hands. He viewed his opponent, Byakuya Kuchiki with disdain. "Just so you know, Kuchiki, if you dodge this you will regret it" He took aim and launched the weapon towards the captain.

To his credit, the Kuchiki lord didn't bat an eye at the incoming blast. He only rose his hands out and brought his Bankai to block the blast. Over a hundred million blades surrounded Ulquiorra's ultimate attack. Only a few feet before it hit the captain the blades collapsed unto to the lance. The explosion blew apart the blades and overwhelmed the position of the Kuchiki lord, he found himself blasted away and knocked onto his back.

The sheer number of blades from his bankai saved Byakuya's life. Even then the captain found himself with numerous first and third degree burns and his hair was partially burned along with his haori. The worst damage of all was done to his former wounds, as many of his cuts were forcibly burned shut by the blast.

Byakuya Kuchki stood up, throwing his haori to the side in the process."Impressive." Even as he struggled to his feet, Byakuya still sounded Condescending.

"You're alive, That's good, I would hate to disappoint lord Aizen." Ulquiorra schiffer flashed in front of the captain, who was now struggling to remain standing. " Tell me, now do you give up Kuchiki Byakuya"

The noble lord looked up at the espada. He looked down at his blood, thoughts rushed through his head at an unprecedented speed. Could he win, no not like this, but he had to. Then a thought struck him. "Tell me espada, was that your lanza del relampago"He finally stood up steadily. "You used that move to defeat Kurosaki in Hueco Mundo, Correct"

"Your well informed captain. I'm frankly surprised you survived that attack, but you did sacrifice your bankai to do so." He circled the captain, tail whipping back and forth." Just give up captain, this battle is over."

"I didn't sacrifice my Bankai, espada." As he spoke he rose his right hand in front of himself. "and this battle if far from over" he dug his nails into his palm and drew blood."Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" His blood transformed to pure reishi before it hit the ground. His Bankai transformed into its true form and surrounded them both.

…

Dozens of blades rushed towards Captain Komamura. He dodged them all with little effort, then rushed toward Zommari with his blade aimed for his head. Before he came close he was intercepted by a dozen more shinigami.

Komamura growed in frustration. He had been fighting for close to 20 minutes. Every time he came close to zommari more and more shinigami would come and block his path, including his own lieutenant."Why don't you fight me yourself espada, are you that cowardly"

"I would not define myself as cowardly, merely more intelligent than you" He commanded dozens of more shinigami to surround Kommaura."Tell me, captain, why not release your Bankai."

Komamura merely growled, he didn't want to die that was true, but he also didn't want to injure his own men. Wait, could he, yes that would work. "Fine, espada" He raised his blade. "Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

…

The blade in Aizen's chest, didn't even faze him. He turned his head to the captain commander and spoke,"Kyoraku, I almost forgot that you were the Head Captain now." He jumped forward and removed the blade from his chest. His regeneration already took effect and closed the wound." Then again I suppose I should applaud your bravery, but then again I shouldn't applaud stupidity"

Kyouraku threw his hat and pink robe towards his lieutenant." Nanoe, get Rukia and Ichigo outta here. I'll take care of Aizen"

"Captain, I can't recommend that, he was able to keep up with Yamamoto soutaicho, and that was before he was fused with the hogyoku." Nanoe pleaded with her captain.

"Captain, I will be fine, me and Ichigo will be alright"Rukia spoke, but the still crying Kurosaki did little to help her case, and the desperate look on her face didn't help either.

"Just go nanoe-chan, I'll be fine" He turned his blades towards the traitorous taicho. ' I'll just be a minute"

"Very well, I suggest leaving lieutenants, take Kurosaki with you" He faced the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 with a smile on his face. "He's right after all. This will only be a minute."

Hesitantly both lieutenants reached for Ichigo and picked him up. A second later they flashed away just as The lord of hueco mundo and leader of soul societies blades clashed.

...

**Thanks to anyone who Follows, Favorites, or reviews**


	6. Playing Games

**Hey, I was able to update earlier then I expected. I went through the previous chapters, and I think I fixed most of the errors, but If there still there just tell me and I will go back and fix them.**

**I Kinda need a beta for this story though, so if anyone is interested PM me**

**Recap: Each captain is fighting an espada, except Kurosaki Ichigo who Is retreating along with Nanoe and Rukia.**

**This Chapter will focus only on Kyrokou's Battle, but each fight will get its own chapter. Suggestions our welcome, but may not be incorporated because I already have this story planned out for the most part.**

Two of the most powerful beings in all of existence stood across from each other. The time for words has long since past, and neither had anything left to say anyway. On one side the Captain Commander of the gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku stood ready, his shikai already released. On the other side the God of Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen stood with his zanpakutou in hand, but seemingly indifferent.

"It's been too long Kyoraku, tell me how does it feel being Yamamoto's replacement. I always did believe you would make a tremendous leader" Aizen practically glided across the battlefield, appearing only a few yards from his opponent."I suppose you are just a replacement though, one who can never stack up to the original

"You don't get to speak of him Aizen!" The normally complacent captain was practically snarling at the mention of his mentor. Every ounce of his vast reiatsu was pressing against the traitor. While his power was strong enough to immobilize lieutenants, Aizen seemed vaguely amused.

"What's it like being a leader who can't protect anything?" Aizen asked with an almost bored tone." Not even his best friend."

Shunsui snapped, whatever restraint he had broke at the mention of Jushiro. His blades collided with Aizen's zanpaktou. Raising both swords he swung hit after hit at the king of Hueco Mundo. Sparks flew brilliantly as the blades collided.

Dodging one sword, Aizen flashed behind Shunsui. Leaving a long cut across his back as he did. "Careful Captain Commander, I could have easily cut your soul chain there," Aizen spoke as a teacher would to an incompetent student. "Now I don't think the Gotei could survive the death of another Commander do you. Then again I suppose your replacement can't do any worse."

"Bushōgoma" Twirling his blades. two large blast of wind shot out of each of Shunsui's blades.

Effortlessly deflecting the blast Aizen spoke, " It appears that your anger consumes you, perhaps you should seek therapy from Captain Unohana." He pretended to ponder his own words for minute. "Oh never mind, I forgot she was another soul you failed to protect wasn't she." Dodging another one of Shunsui's blades." How does it feel to be the last of the old guard. Not to mention the weakest" Flashing in front of him, Aizen pierce Kyrokou's chest with his bare hand.

He jumped back panting, and covered his chest with his hand."Aizen, you don't get to talk about them!"Reigning in his emotions Shunsui spoke calmly again, " Besides I may have failed in some ways." He grimaced, a pained expression crossed his features. " But I know you will never be a true God, and I know that even with all your grandeur and power you will never be able to beat the royal guard!"

This time Aizen flashed forward and grabbed one of shunsui's sword with his hand. He kept the other one at bay with his foot." That's where you're wrong Captain Commander, I already won this war."

With minimal effort he swung his sword down slicing through one of Kyrokou's zanpaktou, and his chest in one go. Pulling his blade back Aizen ran Kyōka Suigetsu straight through Shunsui's shoulder blade, forcing him to drop his other zanpaktou. With a kick to the chest, Shunsui was knocked away and landed on the ground. Half his ribs had broken from the impact alone.

He struggled to get up, but found that his legs could no longer support his weight. He coughed up blood, and his once vast reserves of reiatsu seemed to have dwindled to nothing. One of Shunsui's swords was broken in half, and the other was too far away for him to reach. The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 layed on his back defeated.

"You must realize Commander that my powers are beyond mortal comprehension. You grew strong over the last few years, I'd say strong enough to at least rival the old Captain Commander in pure power, but you're nothing but an ant to me." He sheathed his blade, and used shunpo to appear in front of the Injured Captain. "I just have one question for you Shunsui." His usually condescending tone was replaced by one of symphony and understanding. "Do you regret serving the spirit king?"

"I won't when the Royal Guard cuts you down" He coughed slightly as he spoke, it depressingly reminded him of his late best friend.

"Do you see squad zero here."Aizen's eyes turned downcast, and a true look of sorrow crossed his features."The closest thing to heaven in the three worlds is burning to the ground as we speak, and the sworn protectors are nowhere to be seen" His expression looked lost, and with a sigh he sat down next to his enemy, something that shocked them both."Perhaps you realize now why I did what I did. Maybe you realize what I did a long time ago, there is no true God here. The soul king stands in his palace and looks down upon us, never helping, never governing, and above all never protecting. I hope to change that. I hope to claim his throne and be the ruler his people deserve.

"Aizen, I spent the entirety of my life serving the soul king, and I frankly regret it." The proud captain commander of the gotei 13 seemed on the breaking point. " Your right honestly, it's even kinda funny." A bitter laugh escaped his throat." The soul king or god, whatever it doesn't matter at this point, he's worthless. No king would sit on his throne and watch his people be slaughtered. Yamamoto, Jushiro, and Retsu all loyal to him for a thousand years, yet when they died he couldn't even send his damn condolences to their friends!" Shunsui was shouting at this point to Aizen.

Aizen stood up, and he smiled down at his defeated opponent. "Finally you see it my way." Taking Shunsui's silence as a go ahead he continued." Surrender and swear your allegiance to me. The soul king is a complacent fool, end this war, join me, and together with the captains and espada we take the soul kings palace as our own. Allow a true god to rule, one that will rule it the way it should be." The charming smile on his face was reminiscent of the old Captain Aizen.

"You didn't let me finish Sosuke." His hands were practically trembling with rage." I regret serving the soul king true, but I was never actually loyal to him." His body trembled as he struggled to his feet, staring sosuke in the eyes as he did. ." I was only loyal to one man in my life, and his name was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." reiatsu exploded around Shunsui with this outburst, throwing his haori to the side he launched himself again at Aizen."And I would rather die than betray his memory" With the last of his strength he charged at Aizen.

"Your a damn fool Shunsui. Aizen swung his swords hoping to bisect the captain commander of the Gotei, to his utter shock he missed completely.

Flashing away Shunsui grabbed the sword Aizen knocked away, then he turned around to face Aizen.

"Irooni White"

"This childish game really commander" he slashed at Shunsui's throat wanting to end the battle. His sword hit Shunsui's throat, but only a small cut appeared on the Commander.

"What?"Turning he noticed that Shunsui discarded his Haori. "Kyrokou!"

"Irooni, Black" Shunsui's blade found its target across Aizen's chest, cutting him cleanly in half.

"Impossible!" Falling to the ground Aizen's body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Shunsui collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. He survived, not only that but he won. Even he couldn't fully comprehend how he managed to do th…

"Impressive display of power Captain Commander, I must say you're worthy of the position." While laughing aizen started a slow clap."You defeated an illusion, well done." Appearing in front of the dumbstruck captain he mumbled "White" before slicing Kyrokou's left arm clean off.

Shunsui howled in pain gripping the bleeding stump, that once was his left arm. "I knew it was too good to be true." No longer having the ability to stand, shunsui waited for the inevitable.

"I was being serious about my earlier offer by the way, but you already turned it down once. Dont expect a second act of kindness." Circling his prey, Aizen simply dragged his sword across the ground. "Goodby Captain Commander, Don't worry you shall see your Lovely Lieutenant soon."

A red beam of concentrated Energy shot through the air directly into aizen's shoulder. The blast manage to cleanly pierce through the ex captains, and continued on into the forest.

The red beam of energy coming through his shoulder blade caught Aizen off guard, but he wasn't angry, no not at all, he was elated."Urahara Kisuke, I'm so happy you could make it."

**...**

**Next Chapter will focus on Kenpachi vs Grimmjow and the Status of Ichigo**


	7. A nobles downfall

**I don't own bleach.**

**Recap: Shunsui enters Battle with Aizen, but is defeated. Before he can be finished off Kisuke interferes.**

_Pale Death beats equally at the poor mans gate_

_and at the palace of kings_

**Horace**

**...**

**Squad 5**

**...**

In the barracks of squad five two men stared coldly at one another, neither willing to make the first move. They were surrounded by Senbonzakura's true form. The scattered petals have united into fully functional swords. Thousands of glowing blades surrounded both combatants.

On one side stood Byakuya Kuchiki, the last true head of the four noble clans and captain of squad six. His uniform was disheveled and his hair was even burnt on the edges. Second and third degree burns covered his open chest, and in one hand he held the true blade of senbonzakura.

Across from him, Aizen's favorite espada stood proud. He looked as he did when the battle started, just as ghoulish and nightmarish. A man could easily mistake him for a true demon with the wings sprouting out of his back, and the hole in the centre of his chest.

"You should be proud of yourself espada, your only the third man to ever see this form," Byakuya's spoke with arrogance that befitted his title as lord, even as his blood dripped carelessly to the floor.

"I must admit I Am growing tired of these games Kuchiki, is there anything stopping me from annihilating you this instant" His voice was dripping with hatred. No man has vexed Ulquiorra like this before, not even Grimmjow.

"If you think you can, show me espada." Byakuya's arrogant voice did not fit his mindset. He was having trouble breathing let alone standing, but he would never let his weakness show.

With little fanfare Ulquiorra used sonido to appear before Byakuya, swiping his hand at his opponent. His hand almost connected with byakuya's chest, but was blocked by senbonzakura's blade.

Several more blows were exchanged between the expert combatants, neither willing to show weakness.

As they collided again, Ulquiorra shot his second hand outwards, aiming for the young lords heart. Before he could the Captain of Squad six summoned a second blade into his hand and blocked the blow.

"So you can duel wield, how useless." As he spoke he shot his tail towards the captain knowing he had no more swords to use.

Kuchiki only smirked as he summoned a third blade which impaled Ulquiorra's tail sticking it to the courtyard.

"You cut my Hierro." He was shocked, not even Nnoitra the strongest espada could do that. Only someone like Aizen or a higher ranked espada should be able to do that.

"Dont be surprised, espada. Your Hierro is hardly worth mentioning compared to my Bankai."

To prove his point, Byakuya forced more power into his blade allowing him to cut through Ulquiorra's thick hierro, bisecting the espada's arms in the process. Dodging a swipe from the espadas tail, he summoned another sword to pin said tail to squad 5's courtyard for a second time. Jumping back he summoned as much energy as he could before shouting

"Hado number 33 S." Kuchiki was forced to dodge as Ulquiorra broke away from the blade pinning him to the ground, ripping his tail off in the process.

Dodging Multiple swipes from Ulquiorra, Kuchiki once again jumped back and pointed his hands

forward.

"Bakudo number 61 Rikujokoro." His voice was breathless as he rushed to get the words out in time.

Six rods slammed into the 4th espada pinning him to that spot, not finished Byakuya continued his onslaught.

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku"

Chains surrounded the 4th espada, surrounding his wings and arms.

Ulquiorra pushed all his reiatsu outward trying to weaken the bonds of Byakuya's kido. Just when he thought he might prevail Kuchiki spoke again.

"Bakudo number 79 Kuyo Shibari."

8 black holes surrounded Ulquiorra's bondage, a ninth one appeared in the center of his chest. It almost felt like he couldn't breath. All of his vast reiatsu was being trapped inside him, and the spell would not budge even as the ground shook around him.

Byakuya fell to his knees he was exhausted mentally and physically. He had enough in him for one more spell, but he would probably black out afterwards. Looking up, he saw Ulquiorra struggle with his bonds. With a brief wave of his hands he summoned six swords to impale the espada.

"Damn it." For the first time in his life Ulquiorra lost his facade. He regretted holding back, if he went all out in the beginning this trash would be dead. He was shaking in power and rage, and when the six blades pierced his flesh he gritted his teeth. There goes several major organ's he couldn't regenerate. Ulquiorra looked up just as he saw Byakuya struggle to his feet.

Putting everything he had into his hands Byakuya spoke, perhaps for the last time.

" The serpent of god, the lord of the 3 worlds. A cycle of rebirth and extinction. The fires of hell be repulsed. The lights of heaven shall shake. The serpent slithers and strikes! The folly of man be torn to sunder by its wrath! Hado number 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho"

A blast of blue electric energy twice the size of its caster flew towards Ulquiorra. Unable to move the blast connected upon the trapped espada. The blast blew apart Byakuya's already weakened bankai. Forcing the petals to fly apart and level squad 5. What ever buildings remained in the area were nothing but debris now, as a level 88 hado and the full power of a bankai ripped through the area.

Kuchiki fell to his knees, unable to move a muscle. He looked to where Ulquiorra once stood and allowed himself a small smile as he saw nothing but dust.

A green blast of concentrated energy shot through the stomach of the clan head. Vaporizing any organs in the way. Kuchiki hit the ground with a resounding thunk. With the last of his strength he looked behind him to see Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Half his body was destroyed, the complete lower half, and some of the top. Only one arm remaine and neither wing was there either. In all it was a miracle he even managed to get behind Kuchiki, and fire a cero.

"How" His voice was little more than a whisper, but kuchiki managed to say it without coughing up blood.

"I should ask you the same, Kuchiki". With that statement the fourth espada collapsed next to the captain of squad six neither able to move, but both were bleeding out.

**…**

**Squad 6**

**..**

Again Kenpachi and grimmjow charged at each other reiatsu flaring neither giving an inch of ground.

Zaraki would slash only for grimmjow to dodge. Grimmjow would slash only for zaraki to counter it. And whenever Grimmjow would fire a cero Zaraki would bat it aside like it was nothing more than a nuisance

Jumping back, Zaraki assessed his situation. Grimmjow was powerful, enough to give him a hell of a good fight. But he could sense the other captains getting their asses kicked. Not to mention yachiru was fighting Nnoitra which would end badly. For him that is.

After a moment zaraki spoke. "Hey Grimmjow lets finish this shit."

"Scared Zaraki." He taunted,

"Nah just bored." And Zaraki set the bait.

Just as he expected grimmjow charged him with as much anger and hate he could muster. His hands stretched outwards, aiming to run zaraki through.

'It looks like I made the cat upset." Zaraki chuckle softly at his own comment.

"Screw you Kenpachi" He flashed forward, using his clawed hand he pierced the side of Kenpachi's body, blood spewed forward from the wound.

Before he could do anything else Zaraki moved his hand on top grimmjows, holding it in place.

"I caught you Grimmjow."

With thats statement Zaraki sliced downwards nearly cutting Grimmjow in half in the process. Grimmjow fell to his knees unable to comprehend how he lost against Zaraki.

"Cero" Putting every last drop of energy he had into the blast he tried to Kill the Captain.

Zaraki caught the blast with his left hand and through it upwards, where it exploded in a blinding light.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I gotta go fight Nnoitra, no hard feelings right?" Landing a kick to Grimmjows side the Kenpachi of Zaraki began to walk away.

"How the hell did is that possible." He mumbled to himself. Grimmjow never thought he would be ashamed to be the Sixth espada, but now he was. What did it mean, there were five guys stronger than you, not including Aizen or Yammy. He had to get stronger and he would damn it! He turned his head to the retreating captain. The last Grimmjow saw before passing out was Zaraki's figure walking away in the direction of squad 10.

…

**Rendezvous Point**

**...**

It wasn't long until they reached the rendezvous point. It was only a few miles away, and with flash steps it was a matter of knowing the direction. Soon all captains would gather here for when Kisuke opened the a portal to the land of the living. It was supposedly impossible to track anyone exiting or entering the spirit world from this location. Something that was a bane to the soul society for centuries.

Nanao's eyes widened as she looked behind her. "Shunsui," she murmured. She felt his battle between Aizen, at least she tried. No matter what she was unable to even locate Aizen, but she felt her captain. But she just felt her captains reiatsu plummet.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant Ise," Rukia's violet eyes held concern, but it wasn't concern for Nanao. It was concern for the man she was forced to carry, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Shunsui's energy just dis.."

"He's alive for now, so don't worry." A calm voice interrupted her tangent."Its a beautiful night don't you thinks so, Rukia." The face of Kaien shiba smiled at her.

"Aaroniero" The Kuchiki princess spat out his name."I didn't realize Aizen let you out of the cellar."

"There's that famous Kuchiki wit, you almost surpass your Brother."

"Shut up espada." Rukia set Ichigo down on a tree and unsheathed her blade.

"Temper Rukia, you wouldn't want to end up like your brother now would you?"

…

Thanks to anyone who favorite, follows, or reviews.

Especially reviews because I would like to hear what anyone thinks of this story. Any questions are welcome as our suggestions.


End file.
